Beauty and Beast
by Purplesim123
Summary: The shadow of Beauty's frail frame, Beauty's savior and friend, Beauty's- cousin Beast? The fierce poker face warrior stands along side and the pink head sweetheart as they follow Bo in a hair tangling advanture! Bonus- Gasser love triangle!
1. Introduction

**Beauty and Beast**

Chapter Zero- Introduction

Yo, my name is Miyako, well, actually… My real my name is Beast. Please, don't ask why. I'm 14 years old on the road alone in the world so far...I am Beauty's cousin in this story. I was born in a small town that was attacked by the Hair Hunt Troops, I was the only one who hair was untouched. That's because I was the best at…Kung Fu, Tae Kun Doe, archery, sword fighting, and so on. Ever since the attack, everyone was furiously jealous of my thin elegant locks and fearful of the return of the troops, they shun me away from home, into the wilderness. But I didn't mind, I am alive after all. That's when I came across a very interesting piece of… ammo.

* * *

Isn't this awsome or what? Yay! My first Bobobo story~! X3

I know I started this a while ago, but now it's back from the grave!

My influence for this story was when watching the show,

and when Beauty's name came to mind, I always thought of the disney movie "Beauty and the Beast",

and that's where I got the idea from.

Note- I haven't been on this site long enough to know if there is someone else with this same idea, but dude, don't sweat it because I came up with this on my own and didn't steal the name idea from ya! Swear to god.


	2. Careless Wandering Hero

Beauty and Beast

Chapter One- The Careless Wandering Hero

_**Narrator-**__Out in the middle of nowhere, a rebel of incredible strength__,__ keen senses, fights the bald and bold and sides with no one but herself, wanders the desert lands. Every day, she is challenged by Baldy-Bald's assassins everywhere she goes, but never hesitates to strike back. Her lack of expression and emotion stands out generally in her character. She is well known to all hairless criminals as their most wanted terrifying enemy ever, Beast. _

Miyako's POV

In the middle of a deserted sand land, the clouds in the sky were dark and gloomy, giving a depressing feel to the area. Thirty-six lay unconscious in the dirt, covered in bruises, sweat, and visible lumps on their bald heads, while the unlucky ones ended up with broken bones. I was down to three troops; they always get in my nerves. Their guts made me sick. "One of these days, Beast, we're going to destroy you and your precious hair, and no one is going to stop us!" I was slightly annoyed by his confidence and beat him out cold in one hit. "You will regret this- AH!" Crying in unison from the pain that my pipe stimulated through their "you know what's", hit the ground with the rest of them. Then in the distance, I spotted a man of afro-blonde hair on the other side of the defeated weaklings. "Is it bedtime already?" his idiotic question was not worth answering, as I took off on my metal staff. Hovering pass the desert, I could hear people in a panic. A village below was being ambushed by a gang of Hair Snatchers. Ignoring the whole thing as best as I could, I just cannot bear the darn wimping and sobbing of the villagers that could be echoed on for miles. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up…' And unfortunately, one of the gang members must of notice me as my shadow cast them from above because of the fact that my hair was nearly ruined by a wad of gum. Stopping in mid air, I glared down to find the bastard pulling out another stick of gum. 'That's it…' Immediately, I shot downward in the direction of the Hair Snatchers in super speed as they lingered around. And before they knew it, the sudden impact of my steel caused all of them to slam face flat in the sand, unable to move. Now on my two feet I searched for the one who threw the gum. In the corner of my eye, there he was slowly inching away like a worm, flinching as I plunged the pipe in his path. "Where do you think you're going?" My eyes reflected my wrath but showed no wrinkle of expression. Placing my boot to his forehead, I didn't wait a second to kick his sorry bum far out of the town. Signing in satisfaction, I glanced at the troop beneath me. "This was not worth my time." Before anything else, the shifting from behind caught my ear. I turned to find another Hair Snatcher, standing over a small bolder. He didn't seem to see me, so I picked up one of his comrades' shoe and threw it as hard as I can in between his eyes, getting his attention. He shook off the dizziness, and a fixed stare rested over the red shoe print at me. "What the heck girly, are you trying to mess up my do!" I raised my eyebrow in question. "What 'do', dude?" I aimed the other shoe at the mark. "You're bald!" Exclaiming my remark, I thrust the footwear making him hit the ground comatose. "Beast?" 'That voice… is it-' then I saw "her", running towards me from behind the rock with open arms, almost tipping me over. "Oh, Beast! I'm so happy to see-" "Beauty, shh!" Raising an index for silence, the smell gasoline hinted the atmosphere. Out of the blue, the rest of the gang came back on motorcycles from the other side of the village. "Hey!" the one with neon yellow sleeves called towards us, one foot away. I scooted pinky behind as I stood up to him. "Did you do this?" he pointed in the direction of his defeated men. "Did what? They just needed a little shut eye, that's all, so I 'rocked' them to sleep." They quickly reacted to my insult, as one guy on a bike parked from behind. "You better keep your mouth shut, kid, before we shave it along with your tresses." They got into their positions, hands in place. Beauty's skin started to crawl as I pulled her close, covering her thick pink hair as much as possible. "I like to see you try, morons." Right after that statement, they launched an attack but were blocked a black whip that overcome them in seconds. "Are you alright?" Beauty and I looked up to the stranger, I have encountered from before. "Glad to help." But that's when we saw the "black whips" flowing from his nose. Beauty was in shock, "Tha-that was nose hair!" I had no comment to this fact however, it was no big deal. "Who the heck are you?" I curiously wondered, still in on defense. "Call me Bobobo, but it's really Bobobo-bobo-bobo!" He was clearly full of pride, Beauty was ecstatic by his heroic front. "Wow! He's strong, incredibly strong, and his nose hairs are strong as steel!" A sweat drop fought its way on my hair, while she explained the obvious. "Yeah, I can see that…" I leaned back against the rock from earlier. Then, as weird as it is, a little man comes out of Bobobo's nose. "Hey! Nose Hair coffee Latte time." the nose hairs returned into his nostrils and the little guy closes them off." Sorry, were closed for waxing and detailing!" Beauty's mouth hanged down to some extent as my doubts of his "incredibleness" grew by the minute. "Ah…did I really see that!" "Pretend you saw nothing, got it." Bobobo instructed. "I got it." A PICKLE replied. "What the heck is that thing?" I gape at the pickle next to Bobobo. "Call me Dilly." I frowned at the sight of it. 'I hate pickles...' "My name is Beauty and this is my cousin Beast. Anyway you sure helped us out bud-" "Hold on, my name is Bobobo. Please don't call me bud, call me Bobobo." "Sure Bobobo." Her big blue eyes beamed like always. "CALL ME SIR BOY-!" Beauty gave him a look. I gawked at him with narrow eyes. "Is that how you treat fellow strangers, and for your information, she's a girl." "Sorry, but I'm a hard guy to know, who wants hair to grow, the poet named Bobobo." Then my boredom got the best of me and shut off the noise.

***Several minutes later into Bobobo's flashbacks***

"My dad gave all he had, he sacrificed for me and I will avenge my father." "Hey reality check! Your blonde fro is smothering your brain, you were the one that got dragged away while your father just stood there watching, right!" Beauty pointed out to Bobobo, which didn't help his cluelessness. "Yeah he always looked out for me, there is no need to be praised for my dad!" he started crying again. "Yeah your father was a real hair ball hero. What are you getting out of this Beast…" there was no response. "Beast?" behind her, Beast was resting like a log beside the rock. "You've been sleeping this whole time!" the sound of Beauty's voice kind of shook Beast up. "Wha did ya say Boooooooty?" "It's Beauty!" Meanwhile, Bobobo was already disappearing into the blizzard of flying sand, whistling a tune. "Wait, where are you going?" Beauty jerked towards his direction. "I'm gonna tear up the Hair Hunt headquarters of G-block." "Are you going alone?" He didn't respond and kept on walking. She and the pickle were about to go after him but I forced the veggie to the ground and hold her back. "Let go-" "Beauty, there's no rush. Just let me get you a ride ok?" she smiled so sweetly. "Thanks, Beast!" she hugged me lightly around the waist. "Miyako." Beauty stared at me, unsure of what I was saying. "Miyako's my new name now; I'm trying to keep a low profile." I explained in a whisper, making sure no one could hear, stepping away from her hold, regaining my bubble space. "Well, thank you, 'Miyako'! You've always been there for me." "Anything to keep you safe," I nodded as I detected the pickle squirming out of reach. "Hold it you!" My sudden change in tone startled both Beauty and the pickle as I quickly dragged him by the leg. Still on his hands and knees, I placed Beauty on the pickle's back with ease. He trembled under her weight and was about to fall over until I bent down to grip the edge of his flat head. I looked at him right in the eye, with a piercing green stare. "Follow Bobobo, and don't you even think of slacking off. I swear, drop Beauty, I'll throw off a cliff, got it!" he quivered and ran like crazy into the blizzard. I waited until I saw nothing but sand, then trailed behind them in my own pace, feeling like this was going be a looooong trip. And somewhere close by, a pair of bright golden eyes watched my every move…

By the time I entered the eerie G, well I guess it was. I halted in the doorway of the G-block guy's office where all the screaming came from. Somebody tugged at my baggy low riders and on my left behind the edge of the entrance, there was Beauty "Hey, Be- Miyako! What are you doing? He might see you!" "You really think so?" I asked in a sarcastic way. "Now listen, most nose hair run wild, but I've mastered the nose hair martial arts of 'Snot for you'. I can weal them to do serious damage to my enemies and since you have no respect for hair's feelings, it's not for you!" "My shaving alone has a motto. Everyone must be bald!" G and Bobobo charged at one another. "Wow, look at them go." "Hush!" I rolled my eyes, even though half of the battle was a big joke, I knew somehow Bo was determined to win. When it seemed like he was about to finish G off, Bobobo paused. "We're closed for today. See ya tomorrow." the same old man from before closed his nostrils. "Hey I need to use my nose hairs, have a heart." Bobobo's begging was no use. "Too bad, I'm making canallis." "!" "Hohohohoho looks like you're hairless. Now we will see what a master nose hair tamer when your nose hairs are shut down." He started to charge towards Bobobo. "Everybody must be bold! Bo your hair is mine!" He grabbed the top of Bobobo's hair off and in his hair were two squirrels about to break up. I was taken aback by this, remembering 'him.' "…LOVE STINKS!" G was in tears. With him right in Bo's trap, he defeated G-block leader in no time. Beauty was too busy admiring Bo's skills. "Wow, his body hair kicks butt." "Come on out of here you three, you can learn about the Bo-tector from up close. There's no use hiding, come on out." Beauty did as he said, as I watched in a daze from the entrance, in daze. _'I'm sorry, Bea.'_ Beauty bowed to Bo's feet. "Please I beg of you, let me come with you. I love hair too. I seek a live of adventure and I make a great Macaroni and cheese. Please let me come with you." "Me too!" The pickle mumbled pleadingly, joining Beauty on the pavement. "Well…" Bo stares my way, "Well what?" "Aren't you eager to come along with?" Beauty sits up to look at me with worry, considering what I may decide upon. I signed, pushing against the wall to not be too far from Beauty, feeling like I had no chose now. "Where ever she goes, I go, or whatever works with you." Bobobo nods, turning his back to us. "I guess it can't be…" Beauty doubts herself too soon, as the small man popped out of the fro to spoke for Bobobo. "You three are in." Pinky and the pickle shined with joy. "Great, Bobobo!" "Hold on pickles you're not allowed to come along." "NOOOOOO!"

_**Narrator**__: Now we know how fate brought together this unlikely trio. Bobobo, Beauty and Beast set out to face the challenge of having hair in a world where that wants them to be bald, but we still don't know what Bobobo and Beast have against pickles_.

As Beauty and I exited the G block after Bo, I had this strange impression that something or someone is following us. Turning from side to side and back, there was no sight of any suspicious figure and continued to guard little Beauty...

After hours in wild winds of the desert, we come upon a group of, well, what appear to be angered tiny chicks gathering in a mist of trees. "What's going on, who are these people anyway?" "Quiet." The gang's only human being approaches Bobobo "No more running, we caught you wig bro." "Who's Wig Bro.?" Beauty looked to me for the answer, which I seriously didn't know myself. The wee man then surfaced. "Hold it, you've mistaken us for someone else; we are not this guy wig bro." "Wig Bro is not a person, it's a group of thieves that have extravagant hairstyles, now don't you play dumb with me." Blondie was already as ticked off as it is, which freaked the little guy. "Heh, and the rest of your bros. aren't here, so it's time to get some payback for what you did, squid, because we have our big boss today, the sunny guy Don Patch!" "Who's Dog Patch?" I held in a snicker as Beauty mispronounced a three letter word. "Not Dog Patch you numb skull! Mr. Excitement Don Patch, the guy with the energy to light up the sky, the mega watt man with a charged up plan. The super Don who rocks on and on, he puts the zip in zap, are you digging it!" We just nodded in respond. "Well I wish you luck chuck, cuz here's the Don bursting with pluck, better cross your fingers for lots of luck! The electric Don that's gonna get it on, Don Patch!" While this speech reaches its end, the puny carroty things clear a straight to a small mini stage opens and reveals a tired but bigger carroty thing that collapses. They were all utterly stunned by the very spectacle of it, confusing the bewildered Bobobo, Beauty, and "Miyako".

_**Narrator:**__ Right about now you got to ask yourself just who just in the world is this pepping tom and one can't help wondering just who or what made the high spirited Don Patch bunk so bad? And what will become of Bobobo, Beauty, and Beast? Will they be blamed for Don Patch's sudden fall from grace? Will they be forced to eat 12 grand muffins and jump for hours on a trampoline? There is only one way to find out who truly knows, don't miss the hair racing excitement of Bobobo-bo-bobobo._

_**Author: **__*yawns* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, gee I can't wait, and keep in mind that I'm the one who's staying up for hours working on the scripts and paying for your sorry ass_


End file.
